In particular in the beverage industry, packs of one or several articles are often customer-specifically commissioned on a carrier, for example a pallet. For this, it is necessary to divide bonds of packs, in particular pallets, and to supply the packs to a pack storage. The packs stored in the pack storage can then be used for forming a target unit, i.e. for commissioning the packs on a target carrier. This procedure is referred to as commissioning and can be carried out in a completely manual, completely automated or in a partially manual and partially automated manner.
For the automation of the transfer of packs or of bonds of packs of one or several different articles to the target unit, various methods and various technologies are used. The automation of commissioning processes here often lies in the area of conflict between investment costs and commissioning performance.
Situations where a plurality of the commissioning orders to be processed comprises a high proportion of some special articles are conceivable. This can be the case, for example, if a supplier offers some very well-selling articles. In this case, the commissioning process essentially consists in removing packs from a provided bond of packs and to arrange a large quantity of them again on a target unit. Such a rearrangement of packs is not desirable in the sense of the commissioning performance.